Timeline
The first man era 9798 BC ' Years before the great cataclysm, around what is now knows as border between South Alliance and Phocan Empire, the first man arrived from what is believed to be southeast from the unknown lands.At this time "The great Dune" undergoes a period of high volcanic activity, from what is now knows as "Moaning cliffs" . '''9034 BC ' These fist man, who inhibited the land, form a fist civilization knows as Unkoth Empire. An ancient first civilization, very intelligent, with fist advanced mathematics literature, physics and astrology, the cradle of modern civilization. Forming first governments, military structure, economy, and other aspects of civilization... Forming first big religion and mastering the art of architecture and agriculture. Fist Emperor to lead Unkoth was Calmad Arhcun, knows as God Emperor, people worshiped him like a true god, as it was beveled that he was a child of Gremore the god maker. '8112 BC ' "Medale bay" starts to form '''8027 BC Settlers had to "Cadum Savannah" to form fist city of "Awtyto" near "Sanguine Desert", thus forming Desert barbarian nomad tribe knows as Dassarians. Under the leader Tihholt Soupan. 7891 BC ''' At this point the Dassarians spread through "Angul Jungle" and "Sanguine Desert" Making problems for Unkoth Empire, as there where nomad barbarian tribes, they fervently attacked Unkoth trading caravans. Soon after, war followed of what is know as first Dassarian cleansing. '''7710 BC Roughly around this time, after Dassarians got there almost annexation, some of the settlers had north, and set sail to the unknown. 7437 BC The "Blue night" began, series of constant toxic blue raining on the northern part of the continent. 7433 BC First Dassarian settlers arrived on the coastline of "Devil's bay" and thus began the Continental era. Continental Era 7409 BC The big expansion began, Unkoth Empire expended there might, all the way from the "The great Dune" to the "Yellow grasslands", leaving behind huge marks of there great civilization, The fist big God maker monument is complete, 150 maters tall, it still stands till this day in the "The great Dune" a reminder of once great civilization and the first man. City of Valentia got there first big city walls surrounded with huge towers, with inner and outer wall line. 7086 BC After the death of Yankari Arhcun, 11th God Emperor, Unkothtians began fist civil rebellion, and started there first inner war with the imperial ruling house. And in Fireseek of 7085 first fighting began for the release and change of the authority. Rebellion was led by Sulkcane Lontroll, the first of his name. 7055 BC After almost 30 years of rebellion, the Lontroll won the war, but with huge losses, and big destruction of historical importance. The Valentia was in ruins and royal palace was destroyed. Many life's where lost, including whole Arhcun family, Emperor, Empress and two princess were hanged on the ruins of the palace. 7003 BC Corenian Lontroll second of his name and a son of Sulkcane Lontroll, was declared a king of now newly formed Unkoth Kingdom, and formation of the Lontroll clan. 6893 BC The "Blue night" anomaly ended. 6703 BC Dassarian Dominion began, First ruler and Warden was Seeral Ogre, who united the tribes and began forming authorial government. Rebuilding the tribe city of Shoreham it to big and formal city, making it hub for others and forming first big Warden's palace. Reorganizing tribes in to notable houses and reforming military structure. 6627 BC Northern continent undergoes the big winter. The longest winter ever to set down on the realm, a winter of thousands nights, making it hard for Dassarians, as they where forces to change there way of life and adapt on the climate change. Winter Era 6245 BC Huge migrations of Dassarian Dominion, and first colonies began on distributed along the northern continent. 6034 BC Dassarians discover the secrets of science, understanding engineering, and astronomy. Thus forming the fist city of Gereewald, for it was a cradle of now modern science. 6002 BC Around the "Mysterious Hills" the city of Arcton is born, and with it came the formation of fist Phocan Empire the oldest Empire know to the realm. Under the Empress Lionara Yankarr.